Dark of the Moon
by angeleyenc
Summary: Leah Clearwater left Forks, Washington in search of starting a new life for herself. On a hunt, she encounters the winchesters. But what... summary inside. xover- Twilight..
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is after sex and violence and after breaking dawn. Also the boys are on a not so simple hunt.) Summary: Leah Clearwater left forks Washington in hopes of starting a new life after the Volturi left Forks. On her way to a new life she encounters Sam and Dean Winchester on a hunt which they mistake her for a werewolf that seems to wreak havoc in Colorado. Not only does she encounter them but she imprints on Dean. Now she's also stuck in another war between good and evil once again. Can't Leah ever get a break from the supernatural?

Disclaimer: i don't own Supernatural. it belongs to master Kripke.. Nor do i own twilight. it belongs to mistress Meyer.

It was a dark starry night in Lincoln, Nebraska. The moon was full and not a creature was stirring. The Winchester boys had just gotten back from a hunt that required them to salt and burn a vengeful spirit. It was supposed to be a simple hunt but of course things are never that easy on the Winchesters, it just isn't their style. Sam had bruised ribs with some cuts and more bruises from being tossed around like a rag doll. Dean on the other hand had to have 5 stiches in his shoulder due to a knife being thrown at him by said ghost. Along with the usual cuts and bruises as well. They patched themselves up as best they could before falling asleep and getting some much needed rest.

~Meanwhile~

In the next state over in Boulder, Colorado near a motel, a young girl stood looking to get a room. She was a Quileute Indian who wanted to travel the world or get away from home. Her name is Leah Clear-water. She stands at 5'8 with mocha skin and long black hair that ends at her waist. She has green eyes with a hint of grey in them. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with chucks on her feet. She had her bag slung on her shoulder walking toward the motel. When she reached it, she went to check in. The motel lobbyist stared at her with lustful eyes which to Leah rolled hers annoyed at the person.

"Hi, one room" She said with fake sweetness.

Luckily, the man didn't say anything to her just gave her the key and Leah left. She found her room which was room 5a. She unlocked it and went inside. Not the most glamorous room but hey it's just for one night. She immediately changed and went to bed; not knowing that she was being watched by someone or something with eyes of gold.

~Break~

The next day:

Dean Winchester woke up to the smell of hot coffee. It was around 10am and it was time to leave the town in the rear view mirror. Dean gratefully took his hot cup and downed some liquid. Feeling sore was not a good thing but nothing like a hot shower wouldn't cure. He got up grabbed his toiletries and went into the bathroom to shower. Sam was on his laptop again looking for another case.

He was about to look into something when his phone rang. He picked it up and read the caller i.d. and it was Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby"

"Hey Sam, how'd the case go?"

"Not what we expected but were okay if that's what you're asking."

"Well, if you boys are looking for another case I have one for you."

"Okay, what's it about?"

"To be honest with you I'm stumped with this one. There have been reports around Boulder, Colorado about people going up into the mountains to camp and seeing a big wolf in board daylight. But also once people go up to camp they never come back."

"Um... so is it a wendigo?"

"I thought it was too, but the thing leads tracks, and no wendigo would be stupid enough to leave footprints behind."

"Well, check it out. Thanks Bobby."

"You boys take care of yourselves."

"You too Bobby." Click. During the conversation Dean came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"So what did Bobby want?" Dean asked.

"Uh, he found a case for us" Sam said.

"There have been reports in Boulder, Colorado were people have gone missing after they see a big wolf in broad daylight. "

"Are you sure it's not a Wendigo?"

"Yes I am sure, um apparently the thing leads foot prints behind and a wendigo wouldn't be that slow to make any. "

"So, another case?"

"Yea"

"Okay, pack up." Without a word they both packed up to hit the road again.

~Leah's Pov~

The next morning Leah woke up to sun coming in from the window. It was 9am in boulder, Colorado. She got up, took a shower, and then decided to hunt because man was she hungry. She immediately got changed into a dress and grabbed some thread to tie around her leg and she was off. She was luckily close to the woods so it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone to seeing a bid wolf running around. She went into the forest and phased for the first time in weeks. Her grey fur blew in the wind while her green eyes sparkled with anticipation of a hunt. She started patrolling out of habit while hunting for food. She heard rustling in a bush nearby. She sniffed the air and discovered that the smell of the animal is a deer. 'Right on time' she thought. She crouched low and quietly snuck upon the animal. Just as she was about to go in for the kill a gunshot was heard. 'Oh great, fan- freakin- tastic, just what I need more hunters. Ugh!'She thought. Just as she turned around she was met with a gun barrel in front of her. 'Shit.'


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: this is after sex and violence and after breaking dawn. Also the boys are on a not so simple hunt.) Summary: Leah Clearwater left forks Washington in hopes of starting a new life after the Volturi left Forks. On her way to a new life she encounters Sam and Dean Winchester on a hunt which they mistake her for a werewolf that seems to wreak havoc in Colorado. Not only does she encounter them but she imprints on Dean. Now she's also stuck in another war between good and evil once again. Can't Leah ever get a break from the supernatural?

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews i've been getting! Thanks guys! you rock! sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out... but any way here it is!

Disclaimer: i don't own Supernatural. it belongs to master Kripke.. Nor do i own twilight. it belongs to mistress Meyer.

Leah's POV:

I turned my head to see the face of whomever had a gun pointed at me when I was suddenly knocked out. The last thing I saw where the hunters eyes which were a strange color like gold.

2 hours later:

When Leah came too she was in a dark cave with minimal light. She realized she was still in her wolf form and her dress that was tied to her leg was gone. She also noticed that there were other people tied up in what looked like rafters. She noticed that the other people had all these strange symbols craved into their arms and forehead. It was almost as if it were for a ritual of some sort. Before she could judge the area more thoroughly footsteps approached. She looked to what had to be the entrance and a man stepped out into the light. He had brown hair and gold eyes with a sneer attached to his face. He had on a flannel shirt and khaki pants on with leather bound shoes. He had to at least be 6 ft with a slight muscular build but he was middle aged. His mouth opened into a sneer when he saw her. The man's gaze never left hers when he came toward her. He began to speak:

"So what is a little wolf like you doing out in these parts um?"

Leah continued to stare at him.

The man came closer and went eye level with her.

"Oh, what you think I don't know that you are a person underneath all that fur?"

"Come on, you should know better than to not judge your surroundings a little more right before you go out of your little room?"

Leah continued to stare with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"AW, come on Leah, where's the sarcastic comments uh?"

Leah's eyes went wide with horror. 'How the fuck does he know my name?' she thought.

"What? You think I don't know who you are?" The man laughed.

"Oh, such a silly little wolf; I know all about you Leah Clearwater."

'Then who the fuck are you then?' she thought.

"Oh, all in due time Leah. But first let's take a look into your future shall we?"

The man or whatever he was touched the sides of her head with his hands and closed his eyes for a moment then immediately his eyes opened to a bright gold shining the cave in a bright light. It seemed to last forever but actually lasted for a minute. The man immediately dropped his hands and looked at her with an almost comical smile on his face.

"Oh, that is so rich... teaming up with the Winchesters… oh, I'm surprised they didn't kill you on the spot."

Leah stared at the man with fire in her eyes. She may not know who he was but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him beat her down like that.

Then all of a sudden Leah leapt from her spot and bit on the man's hand; hard. The man screamed and Leah broke free from her chains. Then as fast as lighting she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She was so close to the entrance when her heart stopped and Leah fell. Then everything went black again.

~Meanwhile~ Winchesters POV~

Sam and Dean had just got to boulder, Colorado after a 5 day drive but hey with the way Dean drives they made it by 10am. So they checked into a nearby motel which just happened to be right by the woods. They immediately pick their beds and fall asleep after an exhausting drive. It was about 6pm when Sam woke up and immediately got some food from a nearby diner. While waiting for his order he couldn't help but overhear a couple people talking about the disappearances happening in the woods.

"Look I know what I saw, it was a big grey wolf and it was as almost as big as a bear."

"Really, coz wolves aren't nearly that big, Joe."

"Well, I'm a telling you Pete, it was huge!"

"But Joe, wolves aren't really part of Colorado, more like in Forks, Washington."

"Yeah, but the really strange thing is that it wasn't hurting anybody more like hunting for food from other animals."

When Sam got his and Dean's food, he picked up a newspaper and headed back to the motel.

As soon as he opened the door, Dean was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, good you got food, listen- what's up?"

"Oh, uh, I heard some of the locals talking about the 'big grey wolf' that some claim to be as big as a bear."

"Wolves aren't that big unless it's a werewolf which they don't fully turn into a wolf."

"Right, but also they don't change during the day either."

"What? During the day?"

"Yeah, according to the paper, people who have gone camping, or hunt some deer, not too far from here, have all seen a big grey wolf which according to them is as big as a bear."

Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

"But not only that but some who have seen it have disappeared as well."

"Only now the last person who has seen it is still alive and the wolf has disappeared."

"No wonder bobby is stumped."

"Yeah, but if it is not a wolf, what if it is something else entirely going after random people."

"That is a scary thought."

"So, now what?"

"Well, we keep digging and see if there really is something out there."

One hour later~

"Dean, I got something."

"What?"

"It's a demon."

"What?"

"It's a demon who has gold eyes and is the cousin to Azazel."

"Its name is Azza and is one of the fallen angels along with Azazel."

"So, old yellow eyes has a cousin and let me guess, it's hell bent on killing us."

"Yeah, and I think it also wants to resurrect Azazel so that they can finish what Azazel started."

"Great, just peachy."

"If the apocalypse just wasn't enough it wants an army too."

"So what spell or ritual does get azazel back?"

"Well, according to this, you'd have to have some pretty power witch craft along with some sacrifices which I guess is where the disappearances come in."

"Great so where would you go to do this ritual?"

"My guess is unholy ground but there's nothing but woods unless, there's some abounded caves in the area."

"Well, keep looking for some caves and I'll look for any new targets for our demon."

A/N:i found some of the research on wikipedia. But Azza and Azazel aren't cousins i just thought that it would have a motive to go after the boys. But leah is a another story. Please tell me what you guys think. Remember conctuctive criticism.. please. if anybody still wants to be my beta for this story let me know. k?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: this is after sex and violence and after breaking dawn. Also the boys are on a not so simple hunt.) Summary: Leah Clearwater left forks Washington in hopes of starting a new life after the Volturi left Forks. On her way to a new life she encounters Sam and Dean Winchester on a hunt which they mistake her for a werewolf that seems to wreak havoc in Colorado. Not only does she encounter them but she imprints on Dean. Now she's also stuck in another war between good and evil once again. Can't Leah ever get a break from the supernatural?

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews i've been getting! Thanks guys! you rock! sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out... but any way here it is!

Disclaimer: i don't own Supernatural. it belongs to master Kripke.. Nor do i own twilight. it belongs to mistress Meyer.

The next day Sam and Dean were scooting the woods for any abounded caves when Sam spotted something on the forest floor. On the ground was a piece of fabric that could have been from a shirt or dress. But also there were footprints that lead a trail.

Sam looked at Dean confirming that it was someone who didn't think to cover their tracks well. But then it could be trap which with them is every day. They followed the trail till it neared a cave. They got out their pistols and with careful stealth they neared the entrance to the cave all the while watching each other's backs. Once they entered, the lighting seemed to become dimmer each time they went deeper inside. The lighting lead to a room toward the end of the cave, they quickly analyzed to see if someone was in the room. Sure enough they come across what looked to be corpses hung on what looked to be rafters with strange symbols on each of the foreheads.

"Dean, this symbol is the mark of azazel." The symbol was in the form of a goat like demon, which seemed to be protruding out of the victims' foreheads. But in the middle of the room was a woman who was wearing a torn tattered dress and upon closer inspection matched the fabric from where Sam had found the torn piece.

"Sam, look, it matches the dress she's wearing."

Dean carefully inspected the woman lying on the ground. Her back was to him. He saw cuts and bruises but she seemed to have it fairly easy. He carefully got his lock pick out and unlocked her chains.

He was about to pick her up when he was thrown against the wall. When he tried to move, he couldn't.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Winchester boys."

"How nice of you to drop by"

"Yeah, well what can we say, were a sucker for parties, right Sam?"

"Yep"

"Awe, Sammy Winchester finally, we meet."

The demon stepped into the light and its eyes were that of bright gold.

"So, you found me"

"And you tried to free my pet too."

"Tsk... tsks..."

"Well, since you are here, let's get started shall we?"

The demon went up to Sam and smiled but not before he slapped him across the face. But not before he made a cut on his right arm near the inside of his elbow. Sam cringed in pain.

"Son of a Bitch! You stay away from my brother!"

The demon known as Uzza stared at dean before going over to him and punched him across the face.

"You know, that was uncalled for Dean."

"But I'll make it up to you by letting you kill the girl; I mean after all, that was what you did in hell right?"

Dean glared at the demon.

"Oh, Alistair could make people scream, can't he?" the demon laughed.

"But any who, I got to start the ceremony to bring my cousin back so that he could finish what he started." The demon smirked.

The demon went over to the alter and started to chant in a language that was forgotten, it sounded like Latin but it wasn't. Before the demon could complete the ritual it was attacked by the grey wolf. Sam and Dean watched as the big giant wolf attacked the demon. The wolf continued to wrestle the demon giving the boys time to move and destroy the alter before the ritual was complete. Dean then got ruby's knife and ran behind the demon and stabbed its host. Electricity shot threw the demon's body causing it to fall to the ground dead. He sheathed the knife back in his holster and looked to his left and saw the grey wolf collapse to the ground exhausted. Dean carefully went over to the wolf and knelt down to its side.

Just when he was about

to look for injuries the wolf phased into that of the woman that was chained to the ground.

Shocked, Dean quickly took his jacket off and covered her.

"Sam"

"Yeah, I saw Dean."

"Let's get her out of here."

Dean carefully picked her up and left the cave. Sam made a

Dean carefully picked her up and left the cave. Sam made anonymous tip to the police about the missing people. Once they reached the car Dean gave Sam the keys and sat with the woman in the back seat. Then they drove off to the motel.

Once they reached it, they snuck back into their room and Dean gently laid the woman on his bed. He quickly got some sweats and a tee shirt for her to change into. While dressing her wounds he noticed how none of her bones were broken just that she was a little dehydrated and in need of some food. He also noticed how despite her injuries how beautiful she was. It was as if he felt a pull or connection to protect her. He carefully got her changed and covered her with the blankets. Then he and Sam got ready for a well deserved night's sleep.

A/N: Yay! i finally had them meet! well sort of.. but anyway.. sorry if the ending sucked? i didn't know how to end this chapter.. if anyone has suggestions on how to make the ending better. .. let me know.. k? i give you guys a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: thanks to all the reviews and hits I've been getting! thanks guys!) ( sorry i haven't updated in a while. i had writers block..ugh!) But anywho, here is the latest!

The next morning Leah woke up to the smell of coffee flowing through the air. She slowly opened her eyes to the ceiling and almost forgot where she was when everything from the day before came back to her. The two men that were in the cave saved her. Dare she admit it but they did. She sat up slowly in the bed and noticed that she was wearing different clothes that didn't smell like vampires for once but rather manly and human. A cup of water was thrust-ed into her vision as well as some pills which she assumed were for the headache that she was having right now. "Thanks" she said softly. she took the pills and drank the water that was handed to her. She looked up at the person that was taking care of her. The man was 6ft, with tan skin and green eyes, blond hair and he was all muscle. He looked down at her and said "You alright?" "Yeah, thanks to you." Across the room there was another man looking at her too but with a friendly smile.

"So, you are a werewolf?"

"Wow, way to bring down the room there chet"she said full of sarcasm

Across the room the other man was smiling at her. The man in front of her didn't smile.

"Sorry, i was kidding, i'm Leah, the shapeshifter wolf nice to meet you..."

"Sam and that's Dean, my brother" the man known as Sam stated.

"So, what happened with that thing after i saved your ass?"

"That thing was a demon and it's dead, but i'm pretty sure we saved your ass" Dean stated.

"Touche."

"So, why did that demon or whatever it was want to kill me or us?"

"It was trying to resurrect another demon from hell and it needed sacrifices both human and supernatural"Sam stated.

"Okay, so it's dead then i guess i should leave."

"No, wait aren't you hurt?" Sam asked.

"Actually, no i'm fine, i'm actually a quick healer" she said. She lifted up her shirt where the cuts and brusies were and they were gone.

"Wow." Dean said shocked.

"Yeah, so thank you guys for your generosity but i better be going." she moved toward the door but before she could get there Dean stopped her.

"Wait, at least eat something first; i mean you gotta eat right?" 'Wow, real smooth there dean' he thought. But to his surprise she actually smiled at him and said"Okay."

So Leah, went over to the table and sat down to eat with her rescurers or whatever. They made small talk here and there but noone really told their life story. It just wasn't Leah's style anyway.

After breakfeast Leah decided it was time to go. "So, I guess i better get going, thank you guys for breakfeast it was nice..um i never got your names.."

"Oh, it's Sam and Dean Winchester" replied Sam.

"Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you two." With a wave, she went out the door and left.

As soon as the door shut Sam turned to Dean and saw that he was staring at the door where Leah had just stood at.

"Dean, you okay?"

Startled Dean repiled, "Huh, yeah why?"

"You like Leah don't you?"

"What, no you kidding me Sam? I mean I just met her."

"Really coz you like her?"

Dean glarred at Sam or tried to anyway.

Sam just laughed and said "Okay."

~Meanwhile back with Leah~

Leah went to the front desk to get a spare key to her room. Once she reached her room she opened the door and went in. As soon as she closed the door she turned around and saw a very familar werewolf. The person was male and stood at 6ft and has brown eyes and black hair and has a gangly build look to him.

"What are you doing here Seth?"

"What i can't check up on my big sister?"

Leah glared at him.

"Again i ask, ..here?"

"Look, Sam was worried about you and i told him i would check up on you."

"Well, you can tell Sam, that he isn't my Alpha anymore and he doesn't need to be checking up on me."

"Look, i know but he was just worried, and as a friend because he felt something was wrong with you and just wanted to check up on you."

"Yeah, well not anymore." 'shit, leah, shouldn't have said that' she thought.

"What do you mean, not anymore?"

"Leah, did something happen?"

She couldn't lie to him, i mean he's her little brother.

So she proceded to tell him about the demon and Sam and Dean and how they are hunters.

Once she was finished however, Seth started the yelling.

"Leah!! You could have been Killed!!"

"Look, i know but Seth, they saved my life as much as it kills me to say it."

"Thank god for that!"

"Lee lee i think you need to come back."

"What?! no! i'm definitely not going back to that."

"Look, i know why you left. It's because of the wedding right?"

Leah just glared.

"I know nothing i could say is going to change anything but Leelee your my sister and i miss you, mom misses you, everyone back at the Rez misses you, hell even the Cullens miss you."

"Look, Seth i really appreciate you coming but i don't want to go back there right now, maybe someday but not when i could hear every thought and feeling i get when HE thinks about HER, i can't do it." She said as firmly as she could dare say.

"I just want to be happy LeeLee" Seth said as tears of his own threaten to fall.

"I know Seth, me too, believe me, i wish i could be happy, but i'm not" she said as tears threaten to fall.

"Okay, well, i'll go; but anytime you need me or Jake, just call us okay." He said as he hugged her.

Leah nodded her thanks.

"Bye LeeLee."

"Bye Seth." And so he left just like all the men in her life, but not permenantly.

A/N: so, what did you guys think? i didn't want leah to spill her life story just yet because it just isn't her style to tell complete strangers her life story. but soon she will tell them and vice versa. so let me know what ya'll think. i got plans for her and our boys so i'll try to keep you guys posted! so who loved "the monster at the end at this book?" I sure did! it was awesome!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or those hot men.. (sam. dean) (sigh) they belong to kripke. nor do i own twilight it belongs to SM. (oh, Edward!) any way, on with the story!

A/N: Sorry, guys! my muse left me but it came back! so enjoy! thanks for the feed back!

2 weeks later... Cheyenne, Wyoming

Leah had just gotten back from a hunt and heading back to her motel when she spotted a familiar car out in the parking lot. 'Why do they keep following me?' she thought. The boys just so happened to be staying right next door to her. As she made her way past their room and onto hers she heard two extra voices besides Sam's and Dean's. They were both male and one was very arrogant and the other seemed calm yet saddened.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," the first voice tells Dean. 'what is?' thought leah.

"And we…don't…care, another voice adds "Now, seven angels have been murdered…All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." 'Angels? who the hell are theses guys?'

"Demons? How they doing it?" She hears Dean ask.

"We don't know." says a voice.

"I'm sorry, but…but what do you want us to do about it? She hears Sam wanting to know. I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," says a cocky voice.

"Once we find whoever it is," says a calm voice.

"So, you need our help…hunting a demon?" Dean asks.

"Not quite, a calm voice responds coming up to him. We have Alastair." Leah leans against the wall.

"Great. He should be able to name your triggerman," Dean says.

"But he…won't talk, the calm voice adds. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student, says the cocky voice. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." 'What?' thought Leah.

"Dean...You're our best hope."

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cass…Not this," and then, the cocky voice comes up to him.

"Who said anything…about asking?" He says and then the voices disappear taking Dean.

"Damn it!" She hears Sam exclaim. 'shit, i better move inside.' but before she could, the door opened and out stepped an angry Sam Winchester.

Sam turned toward Leah and almost jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Leah?" Said said trying to calm down.

"Hi, Sam" She said very timid.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through." She said nonchalently.

"Oh, uh, what are you doing out here?"

"Just got back from a hunt. So, um night Sam." She turned to open her door when Sam stopped her. She looked into his eyes and could see panic, fear and most of all frustration.

"Did you happen to hear everything?"

"Not everything."

"I need your help, can you help me?"

Leah nods her head yes unable to say no just by the look in his eyes.

A few minutes later, in the warehouse where Alastair is being held prisoner.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely," Castiel explains while Dean is watching the demon in the next room.

"Fascinating. Where's the door?" Dean asks and he starts walking across the room.

"Where are you going?" Castiel wants to know.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much," he adds passing Uriel.

"Angels are dying, boy," the angel says rematerializing in front of him.

"Everybody's dying these days, Dean replies. And, hey, I get it. You are powerful. You can make me do whatever you want, but you can't make me do this," he says turning towards Castiel.

"This is too much to ask. I know. But we have to ask it," Castiel asks coming up to him.

"I want to talk to Cass alone."

"I think I'll go seek…revelation, Uriel answers. We might have some further orders."

"Well, get some doughnuts while you're out," and Uriel laughs at Dean's joke.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy," he says smiling before disappearing.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby, but Castiel doesn't answer anything. You know, I'm starting to think Junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone."

"What's going on, Cass? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions, the doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel or whoever…you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it? No. But I've been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it…You will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth…I would give anything not to have you do this."

And Dean enters the other room pushing a cart.

"_Heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_[Song to which Fred Astair and Ginger Rogers dance in the movie _Top Hat_], Alastair sings when Dean comes and he starts laughing when the young Winchester removes the sheet covering the torture instruments. "I'm sorry. I…This is a very…serious, very emotional situation for you, he says while Dean is coming up to him. I shouldn't laugh. It's just that, I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?" He asks smiling.

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who is killing the angels. I want a name."

"You think I'll…see all your scary toys and…spill my guts?"

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't want to ruin my shoes."

"Well…"

"Now answer the question."

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe…you don't want to. Maybe…you're a-scared to," he adds humming.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the pit. Let's see if we can…get the two of you back together again, shall we?"

"You're gonna be disappointed," Dean answers before going back to the service wagon.

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You got to want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. No? Then…How about for all the things I did to your daddy?"

Back at the motel...

Sam explained to Leah about the angels and that they had captured a demon and wanted Dean to "interrogate" it.

"What? Why Dean?"

"Because the demon that they captured, had tortured Dean once."

"So, they want him for a payback."

"Yeah, pretty much except i know he can't do it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because the way that this demon tortures, he literally tears you apart and then puts you back together like magic. Only to do it all over again. "

"Then let's find him. Fast" Leah said with determination.

They started to work out a plan. 'I'm coming Dean' was Leah's thought.

A/N: review! plz?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or those hot men.. (sam. dean) (sigh) they belong to kripke. nor do i own twilight it belongs to SM. (oh, Edward!) any way, on with the story!

A/N: Sorry, guys! my muse left me but it came back! so enjoy! thanks for the feed back!

Meanwhile, at the warehouse.

"Had your pop on my rack for close to a century.

"Can't stall forever."

"John Winchester…Made quite a name for himself. A hundred years. And after each session, I'd…I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair."

"But...he said, "nein", huh! …Each and every time. Damned if I couldn't break him!" He says while Dean is taking his jacket off. Pulled out all the stops. But John…He was…made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again. But daddy's little girl, he says while Dean is drinking a gulp of whiskey. He broke. He broke in 30. Just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean? Now…Now we're getting somewhere, he says as Dean pours some holy water in a metal beaker. Holy water? Come on! Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."

"You know something, Alastair? I could still dream, even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment. And believe me…I got a few ideas, Dean says before filling a syringe with holy water, which doesn't really delight the demon. Let's get started, and from the other room, Castiel hears Alastair's howl. Let me know if you want some more of this, Dean tells him after putting the syringe back on the cart. There's plenty left."

"Go directly to hell, Alastair replies breathless. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200", and Dean smiles.

Meanwhile, at the motel.

Sam gave Ruby a call and within minutes she was there. Leah of course was suspious of Ruby. But Sam told her that she was here to help since they had no clue where the angels took Dean. All Sam told her was that she practiced witch craft and had found a way to locate Dean. Ruby didn't take to much to Leah although she could tell that she wasn't completly human. Ruby took a map out then with a candle, Ruby sets fire to a map and starts reciting an incantation and then, all the edges of the map go up in flames.

"Igni…fiat…Notum", she adds after opening her now totally black eyes and the map is completely on fire. "Relax, she tells Sam and Leah. The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean?' part. Out, she orders and the fire goes out, leaving only a little bit of the map intact. There. Your brother is there. And it's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business." With the location in site, Sam told Leah to take off and find a way to get Dean out of there.

"What about you? If i wait for you i can get us there faster."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you. Just go." Leah nodded her head and although she hasn't known Sam very long, she could tell he was hiding something. But then she went out side and phased and took off. Sam then turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"You think I want to do this? This is the last thing I…, he starts saying before sitting on his bed. But I need to be strong enough," and then Ruby sits down on his lap.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it, and while they're kissing, she pulls out a knife and then, she cuts her arm and, like a vampire, Sam starts sucking her blood! It's okay, Sam", she repeats with a smile on her lips.

Inside the 'torture chamber'.

"There's that little pig poker, Alastair exclaims seeing the hunting knife Dean is holding in his hand. I wondered where it went, he says while Dean is pouring holy water on it. Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure? Oh, that is sad, he says as Dean comes up to him with the knife. That's really sad. Sad, sad, and Dean stabs him with his knife covered with holy water. I…carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no…going back."

"Maybe you're right. But now it's my turn to carve", and he literally twists the knife into the wound.

The moan Alastair is letting out covers the creaking of a sluice valve getting loose and when one of the nuts holding two pipes together unscrews, drops of water start falling right on the edge of the protective circle drawn on the floor.

_'Almost there'_ Leah thought. _'Ah, there it is.'_ She made her way to the warehouse very quietly checking the surrounding area as she did so. She spotted a open door and carefully went inside never knowing the horror that she will face.

The moan stops when the hunter removes the knife from the demon's body. When Dean raises his head, Alastair starts laughing and tells him: "Well, it's your professionalism that I respect". Dean lets go of him and goes back to the cart.

As Leah crept into the building she could hear voices. One was definitely Dean and the other sounding evil. She headed towards the direction where the voices came from. 'Dean you better not be hurt' she thought. She stuck to the shadows and came to another open door, curious, she carefully went inside and what she saw shocked her to her core. what she felt was anger, pain, and sadness. There Dean Winchester who was definitely not at all hurt was torturing someone. But that some who was chained to what looked like an iron pentagram, had eyes of onyx. But that person had a malice of sorts which seemed to be if not worse than those 'royal blood suckers' who wanted to kill nessie, the cullens and her tribe. She could tell that this was the demon that Sam told her about. But still torture? What kind of a person? she thought. But when she saw Dean go to a cart full of what looked like torture devices she could see sadness and pain clearly on his face. And all she wanted to do was protect him from this. 'No person should have to go through this.' she thought.

While Sam is on the road leading to the warehouse, we can see that Ruby's blood works since his irises turn black!

In the midsts of watching Dean, Leah never noticed Allistar breaking free until it was too late. 'No!' she thought. Then she leapt into action. She growled. Allistair having heard a noise turned around from beating Dean and saw Leah leap at him and pin him down hard on the ground.

"Well, well, what have we hear? a wolf?" He chuckles. "Seriously, what are you gonna do young one? bite me? tear me apart?" Leah just continued to growl menacely at him but not before effectively biting him where his shoulder and collor bone meet. Allistar screamed.

Then allistair threw leah off of him like it was nothing. She hit the wall on impact instantly breaking her ribs. She howled in pain losing consciousness. Allistar having been distracted never noticed Castiel come from behind him to stab him. He threw Castiel away. "Oh, almost", he says looking at the knife. "Looks like God is on my side today", but Castiel uses his power to make the knife twist in the wound. Then Alastair removes the knife and pounces on him. While Dean loses consciousness, the angel and the demon start fighting. Alastair gains the upper hand and pins his adversary against the wall, Castiel finding himself literally hung by his raincoat. "You know...like roaches, you celestials, I really wish I knew how to kill you, he says gripping his neck. But all I can do is send you back to heaven."

So he recites an incantation in Latin and Castiel starts losing his grace but suddenly, the demon finds himself pinned against the wall.

"Stupid pet tricks, he says seeing Sam is the one using his power against him. Sam seeing Leah and Dean unconscious starts to feel angry.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" The hunter asks him.

"You…you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah, I do, and he increases his grip on Alastair. How are the demons killing angels?!"

"I…don't…know!"

"Right,' and once again, Sam increases the pressure on the demon, all of this before Castiel's eyes.

"It's…not…us! We're…not doing it!"

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith…is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred…a thousand, and Sam loosens his grip. Oh, go ahead. Send me back…if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill", he says to Castiel's surprise and indeed, he kills the demon.

Sam hears a noise to his left, he hears a groan. He looks to see a very naked Leah in a fetal position.

"Leah!, Cas go help Dean!" He goes to her side and covers her with his jacket.

"Sam, *cough* I want you to call someone for me. " 'I can't believe i'm gonna ask for the blood sucker.' she thought.

"Okay, who?"

"Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor from Forks, Washington. He's the only one that can help me." Sam nodded. Leah gave Sam the number before losing consciouness.

A/N: YAY! I love carlisle! I think i'll bring some of the pack in this too. hm.. *squee* review! plz?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or those hot men.. (sam. dean) (sigh) they belong to kripke. nor do i own twilight it belongs to SM. (oh, Edward!) any way, on with the story!

A/N: Sorry, guys! my muse left me but it came back! so enjoy! thanks for the feed back!

Later, at the hospital.  
Sam is at the bedside of his brother who's still unconscious. Earlier Sam had indeed called Carislie Cullen who happened to be a doctor in this particular hospital. He had took care of Dean and was in the process of taking care of Leah who was laying in the bed next to Dean. When Castiel appears in the doorway, he joins him in the hallway and he tells him:

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle! Now!"

"I can't."

"You and Uriel put him in there!"

"No."

"Because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together."

"I don't know what happened. That trap. It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No, he wasn't," Sam answers before going back to his brother and friend. When Sam reached Dean's side he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw the doc looking down on him with understanding and a sense of concern.

"How are you doing?"

"Honestly, tired.. just tired" Sam mumbled the last part. Carlisle put a hand to Sam's shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine Sam, they both are and thank you for calling me."

"oh, yeah, umm.. how do you know Leah?"

"She's like a daughter to me... a very stubborn daughter, but she has a good heart and i wouldn't have her any other way." Sam smiled.

"I know what you mean" Sam said.

"Aww, Doc your making me blush" said a voice from the next bed over.

"Hello to you to, Leah. How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me"she said groggily.

"Hey, Doc, you didn't tell them did you?"

"Leah, they are your family, we all our."

"Aww, Doc. wait let me guess Edward told them."

"Damn right he did" Said a deep husky voice from the doorway.

Leah turned her head toward the voice and saw a 6'4 man with chopped black hair and brown eyes and russett skin. He was wearing jeans and a black tee with chucks on his feet.

"Jake?"

Sam turned his head toward the door and was shocked to see a man almost as big if not bigger than he is. The man didn't even take a glance at him but went into the room and walked over toward Leah.

The man sat down in a chair right by Leah and took her hand in his.

"Leah, he said in a softer tone, come home we miss you, everyone does."

"No." she said softly with tears threatening to come down.

"Leah, please." Jake begged.

"No jake, maybe someday when it doesn't hurt, but i can't come home, not when _the event _is going on."

"It's not in your control."

"I know that's what sucks. it's magic. all of it. I hate it." That's when the tears fell. Jake pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Sam watching the exchange couldn't help but wonder what was making Leah so vulnerable and sad. That's when he felt a tug on his hand from being placed with deans. He looked down to see Dean opening his eyes. Sam felt relief but knew Dean was in pain.

"Hey" Sam grabbed some water and handed the cup to Dean to drink for his parched throat.

Dean drank some water and Sam put the water back on the night stand.

Dean took a second and looked over toward Leah and saw her being held by another man but she wasn't looking at the man she was looking at him. It was like nothing else mattered but her and wanting to be the one to comfort her and not the man who was doing it for him. That's when Leah said "Oh, Crap." Jake pulled away from her and saw who leah was looking at and smiled.

"Umm.. I leave you alone now. I'll go tell the others your okay." With that Jake left.

Carlisle went over to Dean and Sam.

"I'll check back on you, Dean in an hour see how you are feeling." Carlisle left smiling as well.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dean asked in a horase voice.

"Umm.. I can explain." Leah said in a small voice.

Dean looked over toward Leah and couldn't for the life of him look away even if he wanted too. His sole attention was on Leah and noone else. Then she spoke.

"You guys know i'm native american, a Quilette descent. Our legends indicate that we are descendants from actual wolves. Hence, the werewolf part; but the only differnence is that we can change without a full moon. And we don't hurt people, we protect them. "

"Basically, one of the things with being a werewolf is the ability to seek out our soulmate or imprint." She swallowed the lump in her throat. All Dean could do was wanting to get up and go comfort her, take away whatever pain that was Leah's. Unconsciously, he reached out a hand to her wanting her to come to him, and surprisingly she got up slowly and made her way to him. She was about to sit in a nearby chair when Dean held onto her arm silently telling her no. He wanted her to lay beside him. So she carefully layed down next to him and he put his good arm around her. Sam was in shock and yet smiling a real smile no matter what had happened hours ago. If anybody deserved some happiness, it was Dean. So he stayed by their sides. Although the guilt of what he had done hours ago still stayed with him, it seemed to fade for now. But soon, the road to hell is paved with good intentions or maybe not?

A/N: YAY! the cullens are in it! hehe!! sooooooooo.... excited!!!!!! ONE WEEK... till... NEW MOON!!!!!!!! yay!!!!!!! sorry this took forever.. real life and blah... so review! plz?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or those hot men.. (sam. dean) (sigh) they belong to kripke. nor do i own twilight it belongs to SM. (oh, Edward!) any way, on with the story!

A/N:Sorry this took so long.. here's the next one!

Dean and Leah woke up to the sun shining through the window while the sun's rays caught their eyes. Dean looked down to Leah and saw the sun reflecting in her eyes. In this moment there was only her and the need to protect her. He couldn't help but stare, like nothing else mattered in that moment but her. Not the appocalyspe, not his issues with Sam, nothing did.

"How's she doing?" said a huskey voice.

Dean looked up to see Jacob.

"Fine"

Jake sat down in the vacant chair.

"I'm Jake, leah's friend." he held out his hand to dean. Dean shook it. he noticed his tempature was higher than normal.

"Dean. woah, your like Leah too?"

"Yeah, i was born this way."

"Was, Leah?"

"Yeah, she was unexpected. So, your her imprint huh?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing man, i'm just finally glad that it happened to her. She deserves happiness, believe me."

"How long has she been alone?"

"It's a long story. I'll let her tell it because if i do she will kill me." Jake said with a smile.

"Damn right i will." Leah said groggily.

Dean looked down and smiled at her. Leah smiled back.

"Your still here jakey?"

"Of course i am, What would i do with out your annoying self?"

Leah smiled. "True. but at least i'm less annoying than Paul."

"Yeah, you are. well, i better go get your brother."

"Seth is here?"

"Yeah, everyone is."

"Jake, _he's _not here is he?

"Uh, yeah, _he's _here too."

"Shit."

"Leah, come on."

"No, i won't see him."

"Well, when your ready."

Leah just glared at him.

"Fine, but someday, you eventually have to." With that Jake left.

Leah put her head down on Dean's chest.

"Can i ask?"

"What?"

"what that was about?"

Leah sighed. She knew eventually he would find out. 'So I might as well tell him' she thought.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"I got time."

"I have to warn you, it doesn't have a happy ending" she sighed.

"I first met Sam Uley back in elementary. We were friends and eventually we fell inlove. We were high school sweethearts and he promised me that one day we were going to get married."

"We had plans and everything. It wasn't until one day that he dissappared."

"We looked for him... it wasn't until 2 weeks later that he came back."

"I mean i was so happy but he changed. He became distant and i would always ask him what was wrong but he would hide it from me."

"Then one day my Cousin Emily came from the Makkah Reservation to visit and when he met her. Everything changed. When he looked at her it was like i wasn't there anymore it was only her."

"It wasn't until a couple days later that he broke up with me and i had no idea why."

"He wouldn't tell me he just said that it wasn't me it was him." That's when the tears began to fall.

"I was so lost and broken without him. I mean he broke every promise to me and ended up with her."

"It wasn't until after my dad died that i understood why he left me."

"It's because of what we are and the imprinting. Did you know that Emily wanted me to be the maid of honor at her wedding?"

Dean just listened and held her.

"I couldn't do it. so i decided to leave and never look back. Then when i met you it was like i couldn't leave you even if i tried. For a long time i was bitter and angry. But then i found something worth living for. You, Dean. I love you and i understand if you don't after what i just told you but i want you to know that i'll always be there for you no matter what you want me as" she said the last part with her head down.

Dean looked down at her seeing her so sad and vulnerable, it broke his heart to see _his _Leah this way. So he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Leah Clearwater, i will always, always want you. You are my life now. Nothing and no one can change that." Leah felt the tears come and smiled at him with hope in her eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her throwing everything he had into it.

A/N: Aww!! I love romantic Dean! again so sorry this took forever.. i just wanted to finnally wrap up on the head of the pin. I'm so not giving up on this story. I'm gonna change a few episodes around just to fit into the story. The storm is coming!! review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or those hot men.. (sam. dean) (sigh) they belong to kripke. nor do i own twilight it belongs to SM. any way, on with the story!

A/N:umm.. yeah, so i haven't updated this story in forever! i know! sorry!*sigh* anyway, life happened. thx to all who reviewed my story and thx for putting up with well everything. so on with the fici!

*I'm gonna skip to When the leeve breaks and change it up alittle.*

After they left the hospital the boys and leah decided to head onto another case involoving a spirit haunting a company called Sandover. it was susposed to be a simple salt and burn but turns out the angels interferred causing Dean, Sam and leah to forget their memories of ever knowing each other and thinking that they worked for this company. It was the Angel Zachariah who surpressed thier memories in order to teach them a lesson on being who they are and what they are destined to do crap. Anyway after that happened they found another case involing a prophet named chuck who writes about sam and deans lives and publishing them into books. Crazy right! i mean who would want to write about two brothers who are destined to fight evil every single day of their lives and are thrusted into a world where monsters are real and they both keep dieing and are brought back to life just to do it all over again. (oh, wait that's kripke.. we love you kripke! and gamble!) But anyway, Leah got a kick out of it but then she met an author by the name of Stephanie Meyer who just happened to be next door to chucks house who had written a serise of books called The Twilight Saga. Let's just say the boys got a laugh out of it.

Then Leah threatened to tell miss meyer that she imprinted on one of Chucks characters named Dean Winchester and that maybe she could do a crossover with Chuck on the side and make a whole other love story about them. That had Dean shut up. (hehe!) But on a serious note chuck did give the winchesters some vital info on Lillith saying that Sam was to sleep with her for some reason and that she wasn't to survive the up and coming war. Also a few weeks later Castiel had mysteriously left his vessel Jimmy Novak who almost died because of a demon. Then that's when Dean and Leah found out about or rather saw Sam drinking demon blood. Now they are on their way to bobby's house to interrgate a demon that bobby found who might have info on where Lillith is...

As soon as they got there bobby lead the three down to the panic room. The door opens and in stepped Sam asking "Where's the Demon?"

"Oh, there's a demon, it's you" remarked Dean while closing the door.

"Guys?"

silence

"Guys, come on this isn't funny."

silence

"Dean!"

~Spn~

Sam is still locked in the panic room. When Dean opens the spyhole of the security door, his brother tells him:

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny."

"Damn straight."

"Dean. Come on, this is crazy," Sam says coming up to the door.

"No. Not until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just…open the door.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie!"

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck…"

"Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks! I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?"

"Yeah!"

"It's about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic."

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?"

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Leah and I will kill her. But not with you."

"You're not serious."

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean, look. No, wait, Sam says while his brother is shutting the spyhole. Come back here! Dean! Let me out of here! He shouts and he starts hammering on the door while his brother goes up the stairs. Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!"

A little later.  
Sitting on his bed, Sam is visibly suffering from withdrawal symptoms. His sight becomes blurred and when he stands up, he's staggering a little. He heads again for the door which is, of course, still bolted and when he turns around, some condensation comes out of his mouth. It's a sign usually announcing the presence of a demon, which should be impossible in the panic room. And yet, the lights start flickering.

"Guys! he shouts. Get down here! Something's coming! And suddenly, Alastair appears behind him.

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you again, he says while we can see panic in the young Winchester's eyes. And looks like I have you all to myself here. Goodness. How will we pass the time? He asks making his razor blade slide against his neck and suddenly, Sam finds himself on the same chair Alastair had used when he had tortured Ruby.

"Don't. No, no, don't. Don't. Don't, he repeats while Alastair is coming up to him and the demon starts torturing him. Ah, don't. Don't! Stop! Alastair…Ohh! Please! Please."

"So polite all of a sudden, he says raising his hands covered in blood. Very nice. I appreciate that," he says leaning towards Sam.

"No, no, and the young man starts screaming when Alastair uses his razor again. Alastair. No, no, no. No. Aah! No! Please! Please! Sam asks as we see him lying on his bed, alone in the room No! No! Stop!"

Meanwhile, in the library, Bobby serves three glasses of alcohol and holds one out to Leah and Dean who asks him:

"How long is this gonna go on?"  
"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual, Bobby replies making as if to look for a book. Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it, and suddenly, the phone rings. Hello? Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you, Bobby warns him and he hangs up.

"What's up with Rufus?"

"He knows, and the phone rings again. I'm busy, you son of bitch. This better be important", and seeing Bobby's expression, it certainly is. Leah descretly goes down to the basement to watch over her friend who's like a brother to her.

Meanwhile, in the panic room.  
When Sam regains consciousness, he sees he doesn't wear any signs of torture. Suddenly, he hears the voice of a kid saying:  
"The answer's "yes", and when Sam turns around, he finds himself facing his teenage self. You're hallucinating. That's right. It's me. Or, I mean, it's you."

"I'm losing my mind."

"Definitely."

"What do you want?"

"An explanation. How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal."

"I tried. I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid."

"Sorry, kid"? He repeats. That's what you have to say? It's all we ever wanted. We were so close! You…you got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why did you blow it?"

"Look! They killed Jessica."

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean, if you'd been there to protect her, she'd still be alive."

"I know."

"Think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you. You think she would be happy you using her as an excuse?"

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up.

"Maybe you're right, he continues reappearing on the other side of the room. Maybe there's…no escape. After all…How can you run from what's inside you?" and suddenly, the kid's eyes become yellow. Outside the door Leah stood guard, it sadden her to see and hear Sam the way that he is right now. She would do everything in her power to help him. Even if it meant protecting him from himself.

Meanwhile, in the library.

"The news. And the news ain't good, Bobby says holding some papers out to Dean.

"This is what Rufus called about? "Key West sees 10 species go extinct"?

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen men fishing crew all stricken blind…cause unknown. New York…Teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly 66 kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking…fast."

"How many are left?"

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me."

"I'm just wondering…"

"What?"

"With the apocalypse being nigh and all, is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but…Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"So, what, sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I _hate_me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is, maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield, 'cause we love him too much."

In the panic room.

Sitting on the floor, Sam looks worse and worse. He turns towards the table on which there's a water pitcher and then, he tries to stand up but he doesn't seem strong enough.

"Poor baby, he hears then.

"Mom! He says seeing Mary dressed in the nightgown covered with blood she was wearing when she got killed.

"Sam. You look just awful, she tells him once he's up.

"Let's hear it. Go ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"You're disappointed. You never thought I'd…turn out this way. I'm a…pisspoor excuse for a son. Your heart is broken. Am I close?"

"Not at all. You're doing the right thing, Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy. You're being practical. Sam, I am so proud of you."

"But…but…Dean and Leah."

"Your brother and friend don't understand. I was raised a hunter, from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed. But you, she says stroking her son's hair, you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them.

"For revenge?"

"No, for justice. I know how scared you are."

"What's…in me…Mom, he says tears in his eyes, it's…"

"Evil. And you know it."

"What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

"Dean can never know how strong you are…because Dean is weak, she says to Sam's surprise. Look at what he's done to you. Locking you in here? He's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him. You have what it takes. You have to kill Lilith."

"Even if it kills me."

"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you, Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean", and she kisses him before disappearing. With that the door opened and Leah stepped inside having heard Sam's last conversation with his is mom. She was afraid things were being taken to far.

"Sam?" She closed the door and locked it behind her. She gently approached the cot with Sam looking horrible. His eyes were ringed red and his hair was all matted and he was drenched in sweat. She sat down beside him right where mary just was. She took his hand in hers and called his name.

"Sam, look at me. Whatever you've been seeing or talking too they weren't real. I'm here and im real."

Sam looked at her with sad tired eyes.

"Im tired Leah. Im tired of trying to save Dean and failing. Im tired of everything. The Demon blood, Ruby, i just, had to survive on my own when Dean was gone. I know what i am is evil, i mean even the angels think so. I need help Leah."

"Well, Im here Sam. Im not going anywhere." Even if Dean should be down here and helping Sam instead of her.

Back in the Library

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked.

Dean looks at him.

"I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell—"

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"Hey, where's Leah?"

"I don't know, thought she went out side with you?"

"no, hey wait you hear that?"

"Little too much of nothing."

Then-

"Guys! Help! Sam needs help!"

They raced down the stairs and up to the panic room where they hear loud bangs. Once Bobby opened the window, they both could see Sam being thrown against the walls and having seizures. Leah was trying to hold him down once she got a hold on him. Bobby and dean raced in to help.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety. Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit" Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with."

"Fine, but im staying with him." Leah pointed out.

"what?"

"Dean, you may be my Imprint but Sam's my brother now too and as his new sister, he needs me too. He's just in as much pain here as you are. And if you would pull your head out of your ass, you'd stay and sit with him too." Leah then grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the cot. She sat and held his hand all the while trying to keep the tears at bay.

Dean got up and left, having been angry and full of shame not at her but at himself. He never stopped to consider the magnitude of how bad Sam was. He only thought about himself. Not at which how much pain his brother was in emotionally. Then he found Leah. Sure the Appocaylpse was still going on but he found happiness. Something he hadn't had for a long time. boy, he really was a rightous- man. He sat on a old car outside with a bottle of whiskey sitting right next to him on the hood.

With these thoughts and more going through his head he didn't notice the figure coming up behind him before darkness took him.

"Sorry Dean. It's nothing personal" said Ruby. With that Ruby made her way up to Bobby singer's house.

Back in the Panic Room

Leah sat by the cot still guarding Sam when the door to the panic room opened and in the doorway was Ruby.

"How did you get in here skank?" Leah stood up and guarded Sam, protecting him at all cost.

"I learned a few tricks."

Leah growled at her, her eyes determined to protect Sam at all cost. Ruby clenched her fist and slammed it on the ground and a crack appreared right in the devils trap.

She then gave a malious smile and charged toward leah. They both collided inside the panic room and slammed into the wall. Leah punched Ruby knocking her away for the moment. Sam's eyes wided and was jerking around wildly on the cot. He screamed for Bobby and Dean, asking for help.

Ruby continued to fight with Leah all the while hearing Sam scream for help.

She knocked Leah away momentarily while turning to sam saying "Oh don't worry about them babe, i'll be taking care of you in no time."

Sam glared at Ruby while Leah snuck up and grabbed Ruby's head and slamming it into the wall as hard as she could effectivly knocking her out.

Leah heaved, "Are you ok Sam?"

"For now, he heaved out of breath trying to control his spasms. Leah quickly drew a devils trap and placed Ruby's body in it. Just as she finished Bobby and Dean made their way down to the basement.

"What's going on?" Bobby demanded.

"Well, skanky here decided to pay alittle visit to Sam here." Leah stated.

"What? how'd she get in?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't- Leah was cut off from Sam screaming and jerking wildly on the cot.

All three rushed to his side trying to calm him down. Sam had tears in his eyes and was crying out.

Dean having looked down at Sam noticed black veins crawling up underneath Sam's skin.

He grabbed Sam's hand and started saying comforting words. Leah grabbed Sam's other hand was doing the same.

"It's ok Sam, im here now, im sorry little brother, im so sorry." He kept repeating.

"Im gonna take care of you, Big brother is here. Im sorry Sam." He clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the tears but they came down anyway.

Leah had tears in her eyes just watching the moment.

"Aww, brotherly love does exist." Said a voice in the corner.

Dean's eyes opened and anger replaced sorrow and turned his head to glare murderously at Ruby, the demon who posioned his brother and turned them against each other. She was gonna die no matter what.

He stood up letting go of Sam's hand momentarliy and walked up to Ruby sitting in the devils trap. He took Ruby's knife out of it's sheath and grabbed Ruby by the throat and stabbed her so fast before she could scream. Yellow light erupted within her and she sunk unto the ground dead.

"Die Bitch." Dean uttered.

He wiped the knife off on his sleave and sheathed it back on his hip. He turned around and saw that Sam was passed out again. Leah and Bobby sat by his side with tears in their eyes. Dean prayed to whoever was out there that his little brother was going to be okay.

AN: Wow, it's been a really really really long time.. so much has happened i won't go into detail but i haven't given up on this story or my other stories so hang in there. thx for all the reviews and fave's. love you guys! -Angeleyenc


End file.
